


Creatures

by Fckgerard



Category: Blurryface - Fandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Attempted Murder, Demons, Frerard, M/M, Maybe some at the end, Murder, Other, Paranormal, Pikey, Sad Ending, Suicide Attempt, demonic possesion, frank is going to fucking hate himself, isnt that lovely, petekey, probably, some fluff at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fckgerard/pseuds/Fckgerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which gerard is a witch and frank is a demon and everything hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merlins Attic

It was a bright August morning. Just like every other August morning really, but today Gerard was especially cheerful as he was finally going to the new magic shop that had just opened. He sat in his orange rust covered bug and picked through his wallet. He wanted to make sure he hadn't forgot his money at home or accidently smuggled in illegal drugs or even a bomb. He of course knew he was being ridiculous but you could never be too safe. After making sure everything was in order he stepped out onto the scorching pavement and walked into the shop. There was a blue and yellow painted sign hanging on the door that read "Merlins Attic" in fancy caligraphy.

He glanced around unsiprised at what he saw. There were plenty of gems and crystals and quite a few jars of herbs. He glanced over some incence burners before his eyes stopped on the most mysterious looking locket that also looked like a grandma would wear it. It was perfect. He could use it on a ouija board if he was feeling wild or use it to find some hidden treasure. Both were unlikley. Gerard only dabbled in charms. Charms to protect from bad health, from sadness, from enemies, charms to help his friends or to help a stranger. He didnt like to change things up. 

Realistically there was no real reason to buy the locket. But it was cheap and it called to him. He picked up the piece of jewelry and examined it. There were strange symbols carved into each side. On the front there were three clean lines, one going up and down, the second left to right, crossin through the 1st and 3rd. The 3rd was diagonal, the top pointing out. On the other side was a circle with a single line through it. It wad scratced in violently and messily, it obviously wasnt intened to be there. Everything about it was wrong. He almost put it back but he needed to see inside. On the side with the lines there was a humanoid looking being with scribbly looking coal black skin and red eyes. It shook Gerard to to his core. Whatever that was he wanted noting to do with it. On the side with with the circle there was a young man with short brown hair and the most perfect face he had ever laid eyes one. He was covered in tattoos and was wearing a plaid shirt. He looked too modern to be in such on photo in such an old locket.

Gerard finally decided to purchase it after a long internal debate. The cashier checked him out quickly and he was on his way back home in no time.

The young man stepped back into his car and glanced at the locket once more before clipping it around his neck. He drove home in silence.


	2. Demons Suck

Gerard was not expecting anything strange to happen when he got home. But when he entered the apartment building that he and his brother lived in, he immediately knew that something was wrong. He knew this because when he looked in the mirrored walls of the elevator he rode everyday, he did not see his reflection. Instead he saw a shadowy black figure looming over him.

 _Demon_. He thought.

Gerard had never seen a demon. Only in magic books. They all warned to stay away. A demon can grant you almost any wish. But there is always a hidden fee. They're inherently evil and not to be reckoned with. He realized the elevator had stopped moving. Gerard pulled out his phone and dialed his brother.

"Mikey? Listen to me I'm in the elevator but theres something wrong. I bought this locket and i think its haunted or cursed or something. There.. Theres a demon."

Gerard had trouble saying the final three words. It seemed so silly, being scared of a demon. There was once a time he would have never believed in demons. But that time is over. He realized the call had dropped. He quickly called another number, hoping to get in touch with the one only person who knew who knew anything about demons before anything else happened.

"Hey Gerard. Whats going on?" Pete's voice projected from the phone.

"I've got a demon in the elevator with me" Gerard was wasting no time with small talk.

"Shit whats it doing?"

"Just looming in the mirror. It stopped the elevator."

"Where the hell did you get a demon?"

" I think it came from this creepy locket i bought"

"Hm. Whats the demon look like? Can you send a picture?"

Gerard snapped a pic and sent it to Pete.

"I don't know what it is. If its not attacking you your best bet is to destroy the locket and go home. I'll get back to you when I find out"

Gerard hung up and threw the locket on the ground. He stomped it furiously until it cracked in two. The demon shrieked in what seemed to be pain before disappearing. The elevator started up and Gerard ran straight into his apartment.

"Mikey?" He shouted

"Gee? You're okay?"

Mikey poked his head into from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Pete told me what to do and I think Its gone."

"Wheres the locket you were talking about?"

"Oh I smashed it."

Gerard took out the remains.

"I figured we should burn it."

"Your probably right"

Gerard set a piece of paper on fire and put it and the locket in a bowl. He fed the fire until the photo's had both turned to ash and the metal had been warped.

"I was gonna go over to Pete's house if your okay." Mikey said nervously.

He didn't want to leave his brother alone after what happened but he really wanted Pete to fuck him in the ass.

"Yeah its cool. I'll be okay." Gerard said.

It was starting to get late. So much time had blown by since the whole demon incident. He had wasted the whole day watching TV. Gerard was strangely disappointed that he was back to his mundane schedule. He had sent a demon to hell for Christ's sake. Whatever. At least Im not dead. Gerard thought to himself.

The young red haired man got up from the couch and headed towards his bedroom. He passed out barely a second after his head hit the pillow.

Gerard had a very strange dream. There was a horned beast with the face of.. A rabbit? That was odd. The beast just sat there in the dark staring at Gerard. Piercing black eyes staring into his soul. He stood up and towered over Gerard. It spoke but he could he could not understand the beasts language. The creature began to flicker in and out of existence he was replaced by a much smaller human. Gerard recognized him as the man from the locket. "

Who are you?" He asked

The demon stopped flickering.

 Leathermøuth" it whispered a deep gravely voice.

Gerard jolted awake. It was 4 a.m. according to his phone. The clock he had on the wall however, was not showing any time. Instead both hands were spinning wildly.

"Shit" Gerard muttered under his breath.

He stood up and peeked out of his door. The couch was knocked over, the tv smashed. He tip-toed into the kitchen only to see that the fridge had been knocked over and emptied. There was only Chinese take out and a mostly empty bottle of sprite in the first place, but still it pissed Gerard off. "

Hey! Who's out there?!" He yelled.

He was aware that this was a stupid idea. He was a relatively weak and skinny guy who only ever ate junk food and had no idea how to fight. But he was tired and not thinking straight. Gerard stepped out into the living room again and looked all around trying to find the culprit. He wasn't even thinking that theres no way an intruder could have got in and done all of this with out him noticing. As he looked towards the door the couch flew up and hit the ceiling. It stayed there.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit._

Gerard ran into his room and searched through is magic books for something about demons. He found nothing useful and turned around to call Pete. Before he could reach the phone he was shoved into the wall. He looked at his attacker and immediately recognized him from his dream and from the photo in the locket.

"What the hell is going on?" The man breathed.

His voice was hoarse.

"Who are you?"  responded Gerard.

"Where am I?"

"Your in my apartment!"

"What? Wait. Wait is this.. Am i free?"

The man let go of Gerard and ran into the bathroom. He examined himself in the mirror.

"I look terrible!"

"What? Who are you! What are doing in my house?!" Gerard bellowed.

"I'm... Uh..." The man paused "What do you think my name is?"

He had been trapped in that locket for centuries. Trapped with Blurry face. He had no clue what a normal name would be for someone of this time period.

"How am I supposed to know? Bob? Phil? Frank? Andy? Jack?"

"I'm.. Frank! I'm Frank yeah."

"Well Frank, you need to leave."

"Right. Uh sorry for the mess"

"Wait you did that?"

Gerard grabbed Frank and pushed him into the bathtub, suddenly realizing he was the demon in his dream.

"Fuck you're the demon?! You don't look like a demon! Are you Leathermøuth!? What was that shit in the elevator?" Gerard exploded with  questions.

"Wait slow down. How do you know I'm a demon? I mean why do you _think_ I'm a demon?"

"I- I'm a witch! I can banish you to hell!"

That was a lie.

"Listen, I'm not a bad guy. I was locked in a locket with a crazy evil demon because.. Well because I killed an entire town but thats in the past. I've spent centuries in there fighting that demon, blurry face, and I've given up the evil life okay? Just please don't kill me- not that you can of course haha ha ha... Um anyways you can just ask blurry your self! The bastard thinks I'm a coward just because i stopped fighting back after the 2nd century in there. 3 centuries later and i.. am totally not weakened at all by the constant torture. Nope I could wipe you off the planet ha ha..."

"Okay... Well I'm not letting you leave."

Gerard left the bathroom and locked the door again. He went into his bedroom and grabbed some paint and brushes and painted a sigil on the door. It was a protection sigil that kept bad spirits out. Hopefully it would keep him in the bathroom. Gerard sat down on the couch. It had fallen back down. He dialed Pete's number.

"Please pick up. Please pick up. Plea-"

"What the hell do you want Gerard?"

"Pete theres another demon."

"Jesus christ Gerard."

"Yeah this one looks like a guy. I locked him in the bathroom."

"A guy? Did he look possessed? Black eyes?"

"No. Totally normal. His picture was in the locket."

"Fuck. Gerard listen to me. Your in serious danger. Only the most powerful beings in the world have their own physical forms. Im talking like end of times demons. Satan has a physical form. All the most powerful gods. Motherfuckin Zeus and Hades."

"Am I gonna die" Gerard whispered

"...probably"

"Fuck pete! Your supposed to say no!"

"I can come over if you want. Try to identify it. Maybe put it in a devils trap and call someone more powerful to banish him."

"Please"

"Okay I'm coming now. Bye"

Gerard hung up and went to the bathroom door. 

"You still in there?"

Silence.

"Frank?"

Silence.

"Leathermouth?"

Silence.

Finally Gerard opens the door. Frank is lying on the floor in a small pool of blood.

"Fuck!"

Gerard pulls him out of the bathroom and puts him on the couch. He's surprisingly light. His eyes fluttered open. "

Stop! I am leathermouth! I am all powerful! Fear me! No one can kill me!" Frank shouted.

More furniture flew across the room.

"Shh people are sleeping. You need to hold still okay? You're hurt. You could die." Gerard said in his most calming voice

"I can't die. You can't kill me so don't even try."

"God you're such a baby. You already told me you got your ass beat for 3 centuries by the other demon, who I'm assuming fucked with the elevator. Demons can get hurt too right? Chill out."

Frank had passed out before Gerard could finish his rant. Gerard was going to check his pulse, but he was interrupted by Pete and Mikey bursting into the room.

"Pete! Do demons have pulses?"

"Well if they're in They're Physical forms yes, but, if the pulse stops and the body dies the demon can usually just ma- wait Gerard thats not important."

"What the fuck is that guy doing on the couch. Thats where i sleep!" Mikey shouted.

"Thats the demon? It's asleep." Pete walked over to frank and felt for his pulse.

"I don't think we have to worry. It's so weak we could probably send it to hell ourselves. Maybe even kill it."

"Kill it!" Gerard flipped out "it- he hasn't done anything wrong! He said he's done being evil."

"Gerard." Pete grabbed Gerard by the shoulders "this thing is not a human. I know he looks cute and innocent. If he were a person i would invite him to an orgy with with Mikey Ryan and Brendon. I'm going to kill it. It'll be easy. I'm going home and getting the kit. We need to be worrying about the other demon. The one that is more powerful than this one. Gerard, I think this is leathermouth. It's one of the most notorious and bloodthirsty demons out there. It's only out because i told you to break the locket. It's my responsibility to kill it"

Gerard stared back at him. "I'm not letting you kill it until you prove its still evil. And its not an it! It-he is a he!"

Pete sighed. "Fine. When it kills someone I'll kill it."

Pete left and went home. Mikey stayed.

"Why cant Pete just kill it?" Mikey asked

"Because Franks not evil."

"Frank?"

"Thats the name he gave me."

"Okay... Can we move him? I'm gonna stay here and he's getting blood on the couch."

"Yeah i guess."

Gerard and Mikey moved Frank back into the bathtub.

"I'm gonna help you Frank." Gerard whispered and locked the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Frank

Frank woke up to the sound of a vacuum. He pulled himself out of the bathtub and tried to open the door. Locked.

_Don't they trust me?_ Frank thought to himself. _Of course not. You're literally a murderous demon._

He turned around and looked for a way out. He honestly had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn't stay on earth with out hurting someone, but if he went back to hell he would be expected to be the same legendary Leathermøuth that he was when he got put in the locket with blurry.

If it wasn't for that stupid wizard locking him in a piece of jewelry last minute he would still be burning towns and sucking the souls of children out and eating priests. But some big shot wizard named Matt, no, myrtle? Maggie? Merlin. Yeah some big shot named Merlin was able to get him in a locket and now Frank has "morals" and thinks humans look more cute than edible and he doesn't even have enough to power to take a soul. Even if he did he'd probably mess it up. He's so out of practice just that getting into physical form he sent sparks of demonic power all over this guys house creating a mini poltergeist. He should probably apologize again.

Fuck he was hungry. What he really needed to heal was a few human sacrifices, but it's not like he was going up to this guy who saved his life twice, once from blurry and once from the aftermath of blurry, and ask him to slaughter his eldest child just so frank could what? Go back to hell? Reek havoc on a nearby village? Kill Blurryface? Yeah right. Frank didn't know what he was going to do but he knew he didn't want to die and letting himself stay in this state wasn't helping. He's lucky he was strong enough to become "Frank". Walking around in peoples dreams and hanging out in mirrors may be fun but all it takes is someone waking up at the wrong time or a sheet to trap you. Plus everyone wants to call an exorcist on you. Frank was deep in though when he heard a knock on the door.

"It's Gerard, uh, everyone wants to look at you."

The door opened and he saw a bunch of people holding brooms and spray bottles.

"We we're cleaning up your mess." Mikey sighed and glared at him from the couch.

"Sorry abou-"

"Can we touch it?" A guy wearing a lot of makeup and flowers asked.

"Yeah I guess. Um everyone this is leathermøuth, you can call him frank. Frank, this Ryan, Brendon, Mikey, Pete, Halsey, and Josh."

Frank sat down next to Ryan and Pete. Ryan poked his cheek.

"Wow..."

"My turn!" Josh shouted with Glee.

He then clapped his hands in front of Franks face a few times before.

"Come on guys, it's a demon not a petting zoo animal."

Halsey sighed and stood up to get another slice of pizza from the Kitchen.

"She's right guys. That things dangerous. It shouldn't even be out here." Pete added rather angrily

_He's right._

"He's right?" Brendon interjected

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ Frank thought to himself

"Fuck?" Brendon smiled deviously

"S-so you guys are all witches huh?" Frank tried to change the subject.

"Yep, Ryan does fortune telling and palm reading, josh does stuff with dead people" Brendon began

"It sounds creepy when you say it." Josh interrupted

"Gerard does charms, yawn, pete just reads about demons, and Mikey does a little bit if everything. Oh and I have mastered the art of mind reading. No biggie. Not super hard or anything. Please, hold your applause."

"God shut up Brendon." Pete rolled his eyes.

Gerard brought out some pizza and gave it to Frank. Pete had told him not to feed him because it would make him stronger, but the poor guy looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Thanks."

Frank smiled and looked at Gerard. He was so nice. Everyone here either hated him or thought he was a weird toy for them to play with. Or both. But Gerard took the time out of his day to feed him and let him out of the bathroom. He was literally the nicest being he had ever met. The nicest and the cutest. Frank thought to himself . Wait fuck mind reader stop thinking. Brendon laughed and Frank pretended not to notice.

"We want to ask you some questions." Ryan said from Brendon's lap.

"Okay" Frank replied even though the last thing he wanted was to be questioned.

"Why were you in that locket." Asked Pete

"Well.. I used to be a really bad guy and I did some bad stuff. Thats all you need to know."

"What he means to say is he destroyed a town that merlin happened to be in, which makes no sense mathematically, but whatever, and Merlin put him in a locket with another demon that he had captured a long time ago and now he's here" Brendon smirked when he said this as he loved getting inside peoples heads and pissing them off.

"Why do you look like that?" Josh added

"Well some demons have physical forms and they usually change based on the time period."

"Only the most powerful and _dangerous_ demons have physical forms." Pete said with a glare

"Yeah.. Uh.." Frank was beginning to panic.

"Well It's getting late, I'm gonna have to get to bed soon." Gerard smiled at everyone and sat closer to frank.

"Yeah we should go now too. I've got milk in the trunk thats probably going bad." Brendon said as he and Ryan stood up.

Soon everyone had left except Gerard.

"Well that sucked." Gerard laughed.

"Hey, you've been in that locket for awhile, right? How about we go out and get coffee or something?"

"That's probably not the best idea..."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"Well I guess I could come" Frank smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is super boring but i have a ton of good ideas that will hopefully make u want to read more for the next chapter.


End file.
